


The Lone Wolf Finds Her Pack

by Alexandria15458



Series: The Wolf Finds Her Own Happiness [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ageplay, DaddyDom/littlegirl, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: Anchor Wesson was a nanny for J2! Now she is going to be a mother and her daughter Siren is Jensen's Daughter too. Here is a new story of her new life and more changes to her life.(DADDYDOM/LITTLEGIRL RELATIONSHIP!)
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wolf Finds Her Own Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097255
Kudos: 1





	1. Anchor Jayden Wesson

Hey everyone its me Anchor Jayden Wesson and a lot has happen since the last time you saw me! Now I'm still living in Jensen Lake house with my best friend Elke who is now working with both Jensen and Jared and also can't forget Misha on SPN. Now That Elke and I are ''Littles'' which means we act a different than our real ages. Also I'm now 8 months pregnant with my babygirl Siren and Yes Jensen is her father. Danneel is very happy that I am pregnant because she is going to be mama Dee! Now yes I did say yes about my daughter calling Danneel Mama Dee, as all of the kids started calling Mama Jay and I'm very happy to now have the family I have always wanted, I'm The Lone Wolf That Finds Her Pack!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HEY BITCHES HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT CAUSE MORE COMING SOON!)

** Anchor's POV **

''Elke I'm making sandwiches since I can't eat a lot after 12am since im going to have Siren in the morning. Do you want one?'' I said, getting the bread, cheese, bacon, and chips as Elke walks into the kitchen from the indoor porch. ''Anchor dad told you to stay off your feet!'' Elke said, going over to get a bottle of coke out of the fridge. ''Im making food not runnin around Elke.'' I said, making my sandwich and start eating it and getting my cherry vanilla Dr Pepper out of the fridge. ''You have Siren's room done?'' Elke asked, eating her sandwich looking up at the tv which is playing Supernatural on Netflix since everyone is home for thankgiving break till after the twins birthday since its on a Saturday this year and it Friday December 1 we didn't want to have siren born on the twins birthday but since I have already shown signs of pre-term labor they don't wanna chance me going into labor since I have to have a c-section because Siren wants the world to kiss her ass. '' Yes because I was going to stay here till I have a good reason to go home, also I don't want JJ or Arrow having to share a room again also I dont want them mad at me since they will have a little sister again to share a room.'' I said, feeling siren move more and it starting to hurt. ''I know but Dad told me he is having a room build on for Siren.'' Elke said, picking up her phone checking her messages. ''Siren Snow please stop your hurting momma.'' I said, walking into the kitchen feeling a pain then something warm coming down my legs to see water and blood, Only my water would break when Jensen walks through the front door. ''Hey Princess, how are you and babygirl doing?'' Jensen asked, walking over to see my short wet with water but also some weird looking blood still going down my legs. ''Daddy my water just broke.'' I said, starting to breath hard looking up at Jensen with a small smile on my face. ''Elke Anchor is in labor, call your mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital.'' Jensen said, grabbing my bag and Siren's bag, as I grab my messages bag putting my phone in the one side pocket walking to Jensen's truck. Now I will have a baby when I come home but not knowing that I won't come back to this home. As Jensen pulls into hospital I can tell that Siren is coming soon and the next thing I know is I feel pain and darkness covered me again like the old friend with a blanket. 

Waking up I see a bright light and a sharp pain in my stomach which I can only think about where my baby is? ''Siren! where is Siren?'' I said, opening my eyes to see Jensen holding a pink blanket. ''Anchor, Siren is right here princess.'' Jensen said, bringing Siren over and putting her in my arms. I look over to see a white blanket in the second baby crib. '' Daddy, why is there another baby?'' I asked, looking up at Jensen very confused only knowing I was pregnant with one baby. ''Jayden, you was pregnant with twin and she stayed behind her sister that's why we didn't see her.'' Jensen said, picking up the white blanket. I look down to see siren with my eyes and hair smiling big and looking over to see my second daughter with only my eyes but Jensen nose and hair. I smile feeling very blessed to have two daughters after being told I couldn't after being raped so many times when I was 15teen. 

** Jensen's POV **

Finding out that Anchor was having twin it was a shock for me but still happy because now we have two beautiful baby girls to love. Now It hit 12am as soon as they got Anchor in the OR so now they share a birthday with their big sister and brother. ''Anchor after they got the babies out you started bleeding really badly.'' I said, looking down at Anchor not knowing how to tell her that she can't have anymore babies. ''I knew that would happen Daddy with how badly I was after being raped, I was glad I at least I have my two beautiful baby girls now. Daddy still wanna be with me still? '' Anchor said, looking up at me with a smile as I sit on the bed with her. ''Princess I love you so much im not leaving you I promise.'' I said, looking at Anchor as I wipe a tear away from her eye and smiling at her. ''What should we name her? we had siren snow.'' I said, looking at Anchor with a big smile on my face knowing what I want to name are other babygirl. '' Daddy I wanna have something for them to match so we have Siren Snow What Will her name be to match her sister.'' Anchor asked, looking at me with a big smile on her face as I lean down and kiss her. ''Whiskey Winter.'' I said, looking down at Anchor with a big smile on my face as I just named are daughter that I didn't know who was going to be born. I'm very blessed and lucky to have two more Ackles to know move back home for good.


End file.
